


Wrong Message, Right Recipient

by B1tchyUn1corn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Chatting & Messaging, Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, Oblivious Yahaba Shigeru, Texting, Yahaba being a Simp, You wont even recognize it, idk ill add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Mattsun: and that's how i got my pinky toe cut offOikawa: 🤮Makki: *sniffs tear* so heart-wrenchingYahaba: istg mia, he's so fucking hot i dont even know what to doIwaizumi: .......Watari: umKyoutani: wtfYahaba: shitotherwise known asYahaba being a simp on main by accident
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 44
Kudos: 192
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. Oops Wrong Message

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like it!!!

**Seijoh GC**

Mattsun: and that's how i got my pinky toe cut off  
Oikawa: 🤮  
Makki: *sniffs tear* so heart-wrenching  
Yahaba: istg mia, he's so fucking hot i dont even know what to do  
Iwaizumi: .......  
Watari: um  
Kyoutani: wtf  
Yahaba: shit 

**Yahaba deletes a message**

Makki: oho? someone seems a little  
Makki: **_t h i r s t y_**  
Yahaba: fuck off  
Oikawa: is my precious kouhai in loovvee??  
Oikawa: ( ͡°⁄ ⁄ ͜⁄ ⁄ʖ ⁄ ⁄ ͡°)  
Yahaba: no  
Mattsun: u suuurrrrre????  
Mattsun: 👀  
Yahaba: i hate it here  
Iwaizumi: stop picking on him and leave it alone  
Yahaba: thank you iwaizumi-san  
Iwaizumi: although if you ever need help with um.. 'him', I'd be happy to help  
Yahaba: oh god  
Yahaba: no its fine its nothing just a fruitless crush  
Watari: 'u suuurrrre????👀'- mattsun  
Yahaba: yes i am, he'd never like someone like me so leave it alone  
Oikawa: NOOOOO YAHABA DONT SAY THAT  
Oikawa: :(  
Makki: awww oiks’ little kouhai is sad  
Yahaba: im fiinnneeee  
Kyoutani: great so lets fucking drop the topic  
Mattsun: why, you **_j e a l o u s ?_**  
Kyoutani: wtf  
Kyoutani: no  
Kyoutani: why would I be jealous of some random guy yahaba is thirsting over  
Yahaba: I AM NOT THIRSTING OVER HIM  
Kyoutani: whatever  
Oikawa: "istg mia, he's so fucking hot i dont even know what to do"  
Oikawa: dis u?  
Oikawa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Yahaba: WHY WOULD YOU-  
Makki: BWAHAHAHAHA  
Mattsun: oh yeah definitely not thirsting over him  
Oikawa: it's okay Yahaba, I can help you  
Oikawa: after all, I went through the exact same thing with Iwa-chan. thought he hated me then boom we dated.  
Yahaba: i don't want your help  
Yahaba: im good  
Kyoutani: then stop fucking talking about that loser  
Yahaba: IM NOT THE ONE BRINGING IT UP  
Oikawa: what are you talking about yahaba of course you want your precious captain's help.  
Iwaizumi: shut it oikawa, he said he doesn't want your help  
Yahaba: pls drop it oikawa-san  
Oikawa: ......fine  
Yahaba: thank you 

**Private chat with Oikawa and Yahaba**  
Oikawa: yk you can come to me with any issue you may have  
Oikawa: maybe i can't help solve them but i won't let me kouhai be all sad  
Yahaba: ik oikawa-san and thank you  
Oikawa: 😊 

**Seijoh GC**  
Mattsun: okay but seriously who is it????  
Makki: same im curious as to who took oiks' kouhai's little heart <33  
Kunimi: what's going on rn?  
Kindaichi: i am confusion  
Yahaba: its nothing  
Watari: it definitely isnt nothing  
Kyoutani: its fucking bullshit is what it is  
Iwaizumi: Don't say that  
Kyoutani: fucking fine  
Yahaba: what's up with you???  
Yahaba: you were fine at practice. did something happen at home???  
Mattsun: awww is yahaba worried about mad-dog chan  
Kyoutani: yeah im fine dw about it  
Oikawa: why cant you be that nice to the rest of us????? im your CAPTAIN and still the disrespect  
Kunimi: oh its about him  
Kindaichi: wait wdym him??? 

**Kunimi is typing**

Yahaba: *cough* history test *cough*  
Kunimi: nothing i dont know anything at all  
Iwaizumi: ????  
Oikawa: GOSSIP???? THAT **_I_** DONT KNOW ABOUT???  
Oikawa: BLASPHEMY  
Watari: wait kunimi you know about yahaba's crush??  
Yahaba: kunimi knows nothing  
Kunimi: yeah i know nothing about the guy yahaba likes who he thinks hates him  
Yahaba: BECAUSE HE DOES NOW STFU  
Kunimi: no he doesn't ur just blind  
Kyoutani: fuck this i got shit to do 

**Kyoutani is offline**

**Private chat with Kyoutani and Yahaba**

Yahaba: what's up with you?????  
Kyoutani: nothing i got hw  
Yahaba: oh okay  
Yahaba: see you tmrw then  
Yahaba: bye  
Kyoutani: sure bye 

**Private chat with Kyoutani and Iwaizumi**

Iwaizumi: wanna talk about it  
Kyoutani: no  
Iwaizumi: just know we can if you need too 

**Kyoutani is offline**


	2. Date(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boi shenanigans and flirting (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments if you like this

Morning practice is never fun. Sure, he likes playing volleyball but not at four in the morning. On a Monday. And there was the fact that he basically just outed himself as a thirsty bitch but Yahaba would much rather ignore that.

Unfortunately, the rest of the club did not share the same sentiments. At least he got in and out of the locker room safely. "Yaha-chan," Oikawa said in a voice, which his fangirls would think of as soothing.

But Yahaba was anything but soothed. Oikawa walked up to him and slung an arm around Yahaba, pulling him to a side court.

"Why don't you come practice with me?"

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice."

"No, you don't," Oikawa continued cheerily. 

They set to practising receives for a while with Oikawa serving. That was all fine.Then came the water break.

"Say, Yaha-chan," Yahaba raised his eyebrow at that. No, not the name, the tone. 

That tone meant gossip mode was on.

"How has Aito been doing?"

Huh. Wait a minute. What?

"Aito as in..... the vice rep of my class?" Yahaba asked incredulously. The name came out of nowhere, especially considering he barely talked to the guy except for school duties. Also, he was a second year, so why was Oikawa concerned with him?

"Oh wait, my bad!" Oikawa slapped himself on the forehead. "I meant the guy you were talking to on Friday during lunch."

"The guy I was... wait what? Why would-"

Yahaba trailed off as realization hit him. His eyes dropped with disdain. (not that strong of a feeling, but still.)

"Oikawa-san, why are you asking me about random people? It's not like I really talk to anyone outside of the volleyball club."

"Does that mean the person you like is from the volleyball club?" popped up Kunimi, who was moving a ball cart, and who Yahaba really wanted to punch right now. Despite his low voice, it seemed to attract the attention of most of the volleyball club.

"If that's the case, then it's probably me Yahaba was talking about?" Mattsun added, slinging his arm around Yahaba and waggling his eyebrows in an odd manner.

"SAYS WHO-" Yahaba violently reacted, pushing Mattsun's hand off before moving away. 

"Yeah, says who? It's definitely Iwaizumi." Makki crooned on. Oikawa dramatically gasped before turning to Yahaba. "I will not allow my kouhai to take my Iwa-"

"I don't even like Iwaizumi-san" Yahaba said irritably. "No offense," he tacked on, turning to Iwaizumi.

"None taken," Iwaizumi said before turning to the other third years, "and will all of you shut the fuck up?" Iwaizumi turned to glare at the third years. They all gulped in fear before moving away a bit.

Kunimi's snickering brought Yahaba out of his daze

"I will tell everyone about that damned history test if you dont shut the fuck up, you little shit." Yahaba hissed, eyes glaring at Kunimi. He jumped slightly before clearing his throat and moving away with the ball cart

Kindaichi, who has been next to Kunimi while watching the scene unfold, moved towards him. Probably to ask about the history test.

Yahaba sighed and thanked Iwaizumi for his interference before turning to the court to practice.  
Instead he met Kyoutani’s steady gaze from where he was standing next to Watari, likely wishing to stay away from the drama.

Kyoutani’s gaze immediately snapped back to Watari, mumbling something to him.

Huh, weird.

Yahaba didn't question it any further.

**Later during the day**

**Seijoh GC**

Oikawa: @everyone  
Oikawa: im bored  
Mattsun: and what exactly are we supposed to do about it???  
Oikawa: entertain me  
Oikawa: tell me about your day  
Makki: you do realize we all have classes rn right????  
Iwaizumi: oikawa what are you online for rn your class has a test going on  
Oikawa: i finished and submitted it  
Oikawa: now im bored  
Kyoutani: what the fuck is my phone ringing so much for  
Oikawa: KYOUKEN-CHAN  
Makki: now mind your language young man  
Kyoutani: fuck off you're not my dad  
Makki: **GASP**  
Mattsun: betrayed by our own son  
Kyoutani: fuck off

**_Kyoutani is offline_**

Oikawa: booo meanie  
Oikawa: ik  
Oikawa: @Yahaba  
Oikawa: @Yahaba  
Oikawa: @Yahaba  
Yahaba" WHAT?!?!  
Oikawa: im bored  
Yahaba: and im busy studying rn

**_Kyoutani is online_**

Kyoutani: its a free period rn  
Kyoutani: why are you even studying you nerd  
Yahaba: because of the maths test we have later today??  
Yahaba: duh  
Oikawa: yahabaaaaaaaa you dont need to study  
Oikawa: im sure you'll do just fine  
Makki: yeah dont sweat it kid  
Yahaba: thank you oikawa-san and makki  
Yahaba: but its better i be prepared  
Kyoutani: math is a fucking pain dont know why youre even bothering it with  
Yahaba: are you telling me you didn't study for the test???  
Mattsun: im not really that surprised  
Kyoutani: i did  
Kyoutani: now chill out  
Iwaizumi: you need to do good in these tests if you want to stay in the club kyoutani  
Iwaizumi: its the school’s rule  
Yahaba: i dont believe you  
Kyoutani: well tf am i supposed to do about that  
Yahaba: come to the second floor library  
Yahaba: we'll study together  
Oikawa:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Mattsun: oho  
Kyoutani: and why would i do that  
Yahaba: BECAUSE if you dont do well you may have to take time off the club  
Yahaba: and i wont allow for that  
Makki: awwww  
Kyoutani: im not studying during my free period  
Yahaba: yes you are.  
Yahaba: now hurry  
Kyoutani: stubborn little shit  
Kyoutani: fine  
Oikawa: have fun on your date  
Kyoutani: fuck off  
Yahaba: its not a date!!!

**_Kyoutani is offline_**  
**_Yahaba is offline_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my beta reader  
> @mirxui on instagram  
> she be editing my endnotes too coz im a dum-dum
> 
> I got next chapter kinda laid out so that'll be coming soon.
> 
> But i also have finals so we'll see.


	3. *nods* Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck

Its _fine_

Its literally fucking nothing  
He’s just going to go study with a member of the volleyball team.

Who he likes

Like really fucking likes

Who likes _someone_

Who is confirmed (not really) to be someone from the volleyball club.

Kyoutani really doesn't want to assume anything, but if it _is_ someone from the volleyball club, the best chance is that it is a second year.

And while a part of Kyoutani hopes he is that second year, he squashes that down to save his stupid, gay heart.

It was never really easy to snuff out that little shred of hope but after Yahaba demanded that they study together _for_ Kyoutani’s sake…

It definitely didn’t become easier.

A tap on his shoulders pulled him from his musings. Kyoutani turned to glare at the fucker who bothered him just to see Yahaba with a tiny, teasing smile, eyes alight with amusement.

Fuck that was cute.

“You know you walked past the library right?” Yahaba asked words twinged with a teasing tone.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and grunted because god forbid this guy ever learned how to properly talk. Whatever Yahaba still understood it and that’s all that mattered.

They walked to sit at the table Yahaba was previously using before pulling out their books.

“Okay, do you have issues with a particular chapter or..?”

“Just the whole damn subject”

Kyoutani’s ears perked up at the little chuckle Yahaba let out, hand covering his mouth. Yahaba wasn’t as uptight as people (including him at first) thought he was but Yahaba wasn't the most outgoing as well.

It made hearing his laughter all the better if he was being honest.

“Okay let’s just do some exercises and I’ll look it over”  
Kyoutani grunted and set himself to work. Maths was always a pain. Those stupid steps and negatives and bullshits frustrated him to no end. And the more frustrated he got, the more annoying these sums became.

Except this time, he wasn’t getting annoyed. He was still messing up but when your crush tries to (keyword tries) discreetly take glimpses of you…

Yeah, that’s kinda fucking distracting. 

I mean he isn't necessarily upset at the attention, it's just the question of why. Hell, this whole studying thing was questionable to him. 

Sure Yahaba said it was so that he wouldn't have to be suspended but he never did shit about it in the past.

So why now?

And can his stupid heart calm the fuck down, he has integers to carry!!!

They worked in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the turning of pages and intense pencil scratching.

Kyoutani let out a frustrated sigh. Yahaba’s eyes flicked up to see why.

“Stuck on a problem?”

Kyoutani grumbled

“Stupid fucking sum…” 

Yahaba reached his hand out for Kyoutani’s book.

“Here let me see”

Kyoutani passed the notebook across the table before settling in his seat again, leaning back.

Yahaba’s forehead furrowed as he looked over the sum before his face lit up, probably because he realized what the issue was.

“You just made a mistake here” Yahaba commented, getting up to walk up to Kyoutani and stopping behind him. 

Yahaba placed the notebook in front of Kyoutani on the desk, finger-pointing to where exactly he made the mistake while his other hand was on the chair. Yahaba leaned in, his face near Kyoutani.

Oh god, his face was so close Kyoutani could feel his breath near his cheek. Kyoutani felt his attention shift from the sum to the puffs of breaths he could feel. 

“....You got it?”

Kyoutani jerked forward a bit, whipping his head to look at Yahaba. Which was a bad idea.

Yahaba was looking at Kyoutani, lips centimeters apart. Kyoutani expected Yahaba to jerk back.

But he didn’t.

They just stayed there. Still. Gazing at each other. The intense eye-contact left Kyoutani’s lips dry.

His tongue slowly protruded out of his mouth to moisten his lips. And Yahaba’s gaze followed that.

Yahaba sucked in a breath which made Kyoutani want to move just a little bit forward and…..

RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

They both violently jumped back, Yahaba nearly losing his footing and Kyoutani almost falling off his chair.

Kyoutani just stayed there in shock. If it wasn’t for the bell….

He would’ve kissed Yahaba.

Yahaba cleared his throat, drawing Kyoutani’s attention to him.

“Umm.. well you’re all set for the test so you better not fail” The statement failed to be as threatening as it should've been considering Yahaba was sporting a light blush on his cheeks.

“Meh, we’ll see” Kyoutani didn't really think he would do that well in maths, he rarely did with that damn subject.

Yahaba’s eyes softened a bit, “Seriously, you are good at Maths, you just need to take your time and not rush with it and you’ll be fine.”

“Anyways we should go, see ya later” Yahaba quickly added before sprinting off.  
Kyoutani blinked. It took him a moment to realize that Yahaba had implied that he was smart.

Him. Maddog. Smart.

It took him a few more moments before he remembered he had a test to take.

And this time, he wouldn’t fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while my beta reader and I have finals going on rn.\
> 
> I think Kyoutani 'eternal gay panic' Kentarou is a character trait that needs to be explored more besides what high school romance is complete without panic
> 
> Next up, Seijoh fam questions them on their "not a date" date
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader  
> @sakkiy.o on Instagram


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh fam lit ayyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments

Kyoutani had nice eyes.

His brown eyes were warm. And despite them belonging to one of the most aggressive people he has ever met, Kyoutani’s eyes felt safe. 

_Oh god._ Yahaba was beginning to sound like every fucking wattpad story.

But Kyoutani had such nice eyes. Like they were meant to be gazed into.

Which Yahaba did.

He literally held eye contact with Kyoutani. It was calm and intense and he tried to avert his eyes, he really did.

But those eyes.

Oh god, Yahaba was in deep.

Evening practice was cancelled today as Irihata-sensei was out of station and while Mizoguchi-sensei was there for morning practice, he had to leave as well for some teacher thing that Yahaba didn't pay attention to. 

Yahaba may be a good student, but even he had limits.

It wasn’t usual for Yahaba to have so much free time with practice out of the way for a few days so he just ended up daydreaming and thinking about Kyoutani.

You know like how _good_ Kyoutani looks whenever he spikes a ball and sometimes when he’s sweaty he’ll use his shirt, showing off his abs and-

_**Ping** _

_**Ping** _

_**Ping** _

Yahaba slightly jolted at the notifications and quickly moved from his bed to his desk for his phone. 

The notifications were coming from the team group chat.

 _“Well, that can’t be anything good,”_ Yahaba thought before opening the chat.

 _ **Seijoh GC**_

Mattsun: So **@Yahaba** and  
Makki: **@Kyoutani**  
Mattsun: how  
Makki: was  
Mattsun: the  
Oikawa: DATE   
Iwaizumi: wtf…  
Watari: did you guys rehearse this????  
Mattsun: no  
Makki: we didnt  
Kindaichi: kyoutani and yahaba went on a date?????  
Kindaichi: when??  
Kyoutani: tf are you guys talking about  
Oikawa: now now  
Oikawa: dont play dumb kyouken-chan  
Mattsun: obviously we are talking about your little library date withs oiks’ little kouhai  
Kyoutani: wtf  
Yahaba: it was not a date  
Yahaba: i was just helping him with maths  
Yahaba: not that he really even needed it  
Makki: yeah but it was only the _**two**_ of you  
Makki: all alone  
Makki: learning together  
Kyoutani: why the fuck do you care  
Mattsun: WHY do we care???  
Makki: as your lovely and responsible senpai~  
Kunimi: Iwaizumi is like the only responsible senpai on the team  
Makki: BETRAYED BY MY OWN SON  
Mattsun: APOLOGIZE OR ELSE YOURE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN  
Kunimi: i am not your son  
Makki: *tosses himself at Mattsun in despair, sobbing* oh how could our son do this to us  
Mattsun: *consoling Makki* Kunimi, its high time you accept that you are our son  
Mattsun: That goes for you too Watari  
Watari: im your what now??  
Kindaichi: wait whose kid am i?  
Oikawa: IM SO GLAD YOU ASKED KINDAICHI  
Oikawa: ahem ahem  
Oikawa: kunimi is makki and mattsun’s ‘im dead inside’ younger child  
Oikawa: Watari is the ‘how were you born to _them_ ’ older makki-mattsun child  
Makki: hey! watari totally makes sense as our child  
Kyoutani: no he doesnt  
Yahaba: yeah he’s actually responsible  
Watari: true dat  
Mattsun: why must our children  
Oikawa: AHEM  
Oikawa: as i was saying, Kyouken-chan is Iwa-chan’s aggressive af elder child  
Oikawa: Kindaichi is Iwa-chan’s younger sunshine child  
Kindaichi: i wont let you down Iwaizumi-san!!  
Iwaizumi: I- i believe in you kindaichi  
Kunimi: lol simp  
Yahaba:...  
Kunimi: you dont get to talk  
Oikawa: AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST  
Oikawa: Yahaba my perfect, wonderful son!!!!  
Yahaba: umm, thanks ig??  
Oikawa: anytime my lovely son  
Oikawa: speaking of whom  
Oikawa: **@Kyoutani** you better not have defiled my son or ill make you do 100 suicide runs!!!  
Oikawa: o┤*｀□´ *├o  
Kyoutani: tf  
Yahaba: WE WERE ONLY STUDYING  
Kunimi: you sure about that…  
Yahaba: his-to-ry te-st  
Kunimi: i hate you  
Yahaba: feeling’s mutual bitch  
Kindaichi: what about the history test??  
Watari: idk but ive learned not to question half of the shit that goes on here  
Kunimi: nothing  
Yahaba: dw about it  
Iwaizumi: speaking of tests  
Iwaizumi: how did the second years do on their maths test  
Iwaizumi: any predictions  
Kyoutani: the teacher gave us our papers back today   
Watari: yeah i did well. Got an 83   
Watari: better than last time though i made a stupid mistake in question which made me lose all my marks there  
Mattsun: dw son, one question wont get you kicked out the family  
Watari: gee thanks  
Kunimi: lol  
Yahaba: i got a 97 :)  
Oikawa: ayyyyyy thats my kouhai  
Kyoutani: nice job nerd  
Yahaba: thank you delinquent  
Yahaba: wbu how did you do??  
Kyoutani: nothing special  
Iwaizumi: no one will judge you for the marks you get Kyoutani  
Makki: yeah maths is stupid anyways so no big deal  
Kyoutani: fine  
Kyoutani: 78  
Yahaba: THATS AMAZING  
Watari: dude thats so much better than last time  
Mattsun: ayyy my man way to go  
Yahaba: i told you you could do it  
Yahaba: youre really good at the subject  
Kyoutani: stupid mistakes cost me a fuckton of marks  
Yahaba: thats bound to happen  
Yahaba: besides there’s always next time right?  
Kyoutani: yeah  
Kyoutani: next time  
Makki: awww look at them bonding  
Kyoutani: do you ever stfu  
Mattsun: aww is someone mad we ruined their little _**moment**_

__“Shigeru, are you busy?”_ _

__Yahaba turned to his room door, where his younger sister stood. The door was slightly ajar with her peeking in._ _

__Honestly, she was just so cute._ _

__“No, you need something?” he asked, already getting up from his chair. Not like he’d say no to her._ _

__“Yeah, I have this dumb history assignment,” she mumbled._ _

__Yahaba chuckled at the pout Hoshiko was sporting. Hoshiko always liked science and math more than history so she always made a little fuss about doing her work, even if she did do it in the end._ _

__And spectacularly as well, if you asked Yahaba._ _

__“Happy to help!”_ _

__He looks back at his phone, which continues to be spammed with texts from the group chat._ _

__Kyoutani: fuck off  
Iwaizumi: stop teasing them  
Makki: and to your right, you can see exactly why kyoutani is iwaizumi’s son  
Yahaba: gtg sister needs help  
Kyoutani: you got a sister?  
Yahaba: yeah a younger one  
Yahaba: her name’s hoshiko  
Yahaba: very cute and smart plus she is at the top of her class  
Kyoutani: heh she sounds cool  
Kyoutani: too bad she’s stuck with you  
Yahaba: im nice you jerk  
Yahaba: see you  
Kyoutani: sure_ _

___**Yahaba is offline** _____

____Kunimi: is no one going to talk about how kyoutani laughed???  
Oikawa: le gasp  
Oikawa: THATS RIGHT  
Kyoutani: when tf did i laugh  
Kunimi: “heh she sounds cool”  
Makki: caught RED HANDED  
Kyoutani: fuck this  
_**Kyoutani is offline** _____ _ _

______It was pretty late into the night when Yahaba could finally go to bed. Who knew middle schoolers got this much homework. Yahaba lied down on his side and opened his phone to set an alarm when he saw a message notification._ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Private chat with Kyoutani and Yahaba**_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyoutani: just wanted to say thanks  
Kyoutani: yk for helping me and shit_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yahaba huffed a breath at the two messages. He knew Kyoutani well enough to know he was uncomfortable with stuff like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Private chat with Kyoutani and Yahaba** _ _ _ _ _ _

______Yahaba: anytime  
Yahaba: glad i could help_ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Kyoutani is typing**__ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyoutani: tf are you up so late for  
Yahaba: could ask you the same thing  
Yahaba: hoshiko had a LOT of work to complete  
Kyoutani: whatever, you need sleep  
Yahaba: as do you  
Yahaba: goodnight ^-^  
Kyoutani: gn_ _ _ _ _ _

_______**Kyoutani is typing**__ _ _ _ _ _

______Kyoutani: :)_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Kyoutani just sent him an emote._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yahaba did not sleep until hours later, hand clutching the phone with a small smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got exams going on but i have two days till my next exam so here you go!!!! Gae panik Ken x Simp Shig is a great fucking ship.
> 
> Also can you tell i love Seijoh team dynamics coz if not let me tell you  
> I LOVE SEIJOH TEAM DYNAMICS
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader  
> @sakkiy.o on Instagram


	5. Yahaba got the sad feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments.

Yahaba was having a good week. Morning practice was fun, he was on top of his homework, plus no homework for the weekend as the teachers had stuff to do which Yahaba did not care about.

Best part, he and Kyoutani were getting closer. After Monday’s little um.. episode, Kyoutani seemed to make an effort to talk to Yahaba about stuff outside of volleyball.

Yahaba, over the moon about this new development, gladly reciprocated.

Sporadic texts regarding practice timings became daily talks about their day, some new movie Kyoutani was watching or a book Yahaba picked up.

They even met up for lunch!

He was on cloud nine. Being so close to the object of his desires and affection shouldn’t be easy but Yahaba made it work.

Or maybe not.

Yahaba turned a corner to go to the teacher’s cubicle for some papers. His eyes widened and he immediately moved back so he wouldn’t be seen.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

_Kyoutani was being confessed to._

Yahaba could believe it. As a member of the volleyball club, Kyoutani was quite popular. Coupled with his ‘bad-boy attitude’, he was a heartthrob.

So it made sense that he would get confessions.

It hurt Yahaba to think about that.

The girl who was confessing looked cute. Brown pigtails, big blue eyes, and a skirt that was dangerously short.

She looked good. And that hurt him more.

Yahaba left before Kyoutani could answer the girl. He couldn’t handle seeing it anymore.

He kept walking and walking and walking until he reached an empty classroom. He closed the door and sank down against it, head in his hands.

He liked Kyoutani. He knew he liked Kyoutani. But he never thought about dating him.

It’s stupid but the entire time he was fine just gay panicking and fantasizing.

Facing the fact that _guess what? Kyoutani can and will date other people._

Okay, Yahaba knew that Kyoutani was not going to say yes to that girl. This wasn’t some last ditch effort to console himself, no.

Just that Kyoutani is gay as shit.

So that is no issue.

But this situation begs the question:

_Does Yahaba want to date Kyoutani?_

Sure, he really likes him and finds him hot and he is fun to talk to.

_But does he want to date him?_

He doesn’t want Kyoutani to date someone else though so what is there to do?

Yahaba let out a self-deprecating chuckle. His mind keeps racing on and on about how he wants to or doesn’t want to date Kyoutani.

But who said Kyoutani would want to date him if he confessed?

They just recently became friends, Yahaba couldn’t just come out of nowhere and be like, 

“I think you’re hot as fuck and you’re sweeter than honey, please date me”

I mean, _could he?_

No, no way.

He couldn’t. He wanted Kyoutani by his side as much as possible. He couldn’t ruin it. Maybe if he left Kyoutani alone for a bit, he could calm himself down.

Yeah, that works.

Makes sense to him.

Yahaba let out a shaky breath and slowly got up. He cleaned off the dirt from his pants and fixed his hair before leaving.

He still needed to get those papers after all.

Later during the day

_**Seijoh GC**_

Kyoutani: Tf is going on with you **@Yahaba**  
Makki: did he just-  
Mattsun: what is that really kyouken  
Oikawa: I CANT BELIEVE THIS  
Kindaichi: oh god the world is ending  
Kunimi: **@Yahaba** get it  
Kyoutani: what is wrong with you guys  
Iwaizumi: we’re just suprised you texted the gc first  
Iwaizumi: is there something wrong with you and yahaba?  
Oikawa: annnndddd  
Oikawa: its for my little kouhai  
Kyoutani: he isnt yours  
Mattsun: _**J E A L O U S**_  
Yahaba: whats going on  
Oikawa: hello my lovely son  
Kyoutani: why have you been avoiding me  
Watari: woah what??  
Makki: awww is kyouken sad  
Kunimi: wot  
Yahaba: i wasnt avoiding you  
Kyoutani: yes you were  
Watari: i mean you did skip out on lunch  
Kyoutani: exactly  
Kyoutani: so what the fuck is going on  
Kyoutani: did i say some shit  
Makki: woah..  
Oikawa: kyouken-chan dont be sad  
Yahaba: of course you didnt say anything  
Yahaba: i was just busy today  
Yahaba: i promise im not avoiding you  
Kyoutani: fine  
Watari: awww look at that  
Watari: you guys solved a problem  
Watari: BY COMMUNICATING  
Oikawa: BEFORE YOU LEAVE  
Kyoutani: fuck  
Kunimi: ha  
Oikawa: we should have a sleepover tmrw  
Kyoutani: why  
Oikawa: FOR TEAM BONDING MY DEAR KYOUKEN-CHAN  
Iwaizumi: huh thats a good idea  
Makki: WOOHOO  
Mattsun: SLEEPOVER  
Kunimi: meh  
Kindaichi: Sounds fun!!  
Kunimi: sure ig  
Yahaba: lol  
Yahaba: but sure why not  
Yahaba: didnt get any hw as well  
Kyoutani: fine  
Watari: sure parents are taking my sister to grandparents anyways

**Oikawa is typing**

Watari: no that does not mean we can use my place  
Oikawa: boo ur no fun (((p(>o<)q)))  
Iwaizumi: we’ll go to oikawa’s place  
Oikawa: WHY MINE  
Iwaizumi: why are you so offended  
Iwaizumi: you were gonna suggest it anyways  
Oikawa: fair  
Mattsun: so we meet up at oikawa’s after lunch?  
Makki: AYE AYE SIR  
Iwaizumi: sounds good to me  
Kindaichi: yesss!!  
Kunimi: fine  
Watari: works for me  
Yahaba: im in  
Kyoutani: sure  
Oikawa: yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES!!!  
> Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par, it's more of a filler chapter to transition into the sleepover.  
> Ngl I had no clue how to move the plot from the last chapter because I had an idea in mind then realized it didn't really fit so I had to change it.
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader  
> @mirxui on youtube (I know I keep changing it every chapter but its all the same person lol)


	6. Panics and Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh has a sleepover and Kyoutani is gae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments

Kyoutani was walking to Oikawa’s place for the sleepover. His mind, however, was running a marathon.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Yahaba. Which wasn’t out of the norm. But this time, it wasn’t for a good reason.

Yahaba was avoiding him. Kyoutani _knew_ he was avoiding him; Yahaba’s reassurance did little to comfort him. What he didn’t understand is _why._ Kyoutani doesn’t remember saying or doing anything to hurt or piss Yahaba off.

The worst part is, it must’ve been serious if Yahaba of all people decided avoiding is better than confronting the issue. Yahaba wasn’t one to back down from kicking someone’s ass if they're being dumbasses (Kyoutani still fantasizes about Yahaba slamming him against the wall). 

They were getting along better. They were spending more time together and having fun with each other. This made the distance hurt even more.

_God, this fucking sucked._

During his internal panic, Kyoutani seemed to have reached Oikawa’s place. He double-checked with the address given in the group chat. It was a pretty nice house; a simple two-level with modern touches.

Little less dramatic than what he expected an Oikawa household to look like, but he supposed a hot-pink house wouldn’t make sense.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It didn’t even talk a minute before he could hear the muffled sounds of his captain and the team.

“Kyouken-chan, I'm surprised you didn’t ditch,” Oikawa said, that irritating smile on his face. 

Kyoutani turned to leave, I mean, he didn’t want to be here so why not? Unfortunately, his captain didn’t care about what he wanted. He grabbed his arm and pulled him inside before shutting the door.

For as whiny as Oikawa was, he had some strength to him. Not as strong as Iwaizumi, but still. 

“Leave your shoes here and you can take your bag with you to the living room. That’s where the rest of the team is.” Oikawa informed, pointing to the left. Kyoutani nodded and toed his shoes off, placing them properly on the floor.

He never did that in his own home but he wasn’t about to be rude and just haphazardly remove his shoes. He had manners, goddammit.

“Thanks for having me, I guess,” Kyoutani grumbled.

“Aww, anytime Kyouken-chan! I know I seem untouchable because of how cool I am but if you ever-”

Kyoutani tuned him out as he walked towards the living room. He did not care enough about Oikawa to listen to him.

What he did care about, was the cute-as-fuck caramel-haired boy who was currently sitting on a grey couch next to Watari.

He was wearing a simple white shirt and jeans with a cardigan and all Kyoutani could think about was how _soft_ he looked.

From his fluffy brown hair paired with warm brown eyes to his soft light brown cardigan to his little socks. God, he looked so cute.

Damn, Kyoutani was in deep.

“Ayyy Kyouken, glad you could make it!” Matsukawa looped an arm over Kyoutani’s shoulders with a smirk on his face.

Matsukawa leaned in slightly to whisper in Kyoutani’s ear.

“Yahaba looks good, doesn’t he?”

“Fuck off.” Kyoutani roughly shoved Matsukawa’s hand off. He couldn’t possibly know that he liked Yahaba, right?

_He was probably just being a dumbass. Not like he isn’t always one._

“Hey, Kyoutani.” Kyoutani’s ears _did not_ perk up when he heard Yahaba greet him. Absolutely not. He also did not get a slight blush seeing Yahaba with a small smile.

_Yeah, and the sky isn’t blue._

“Finally stopped avoiding me?” Kyoutani snarked, moving to sit on the couch with Yahaba. He dropped his bag on the floor where Yahaba and Watari’s bags were kept.

“I told you, I wasn’t avoiding you,” Yahaba whined. Which was very fucking cute. Dammit, he liked Yahaba _whining._  
He didn’t even like it when people whined. But Yahaba does it and all of a sudden Kyoutani wants to kiss the little pout he has.

_How the fuck was he supposed to survive the entire night?_

Kyoutani figured looking away would help keep his mind off him. It wouldn't, but it was worth a shot.

Kindaichi and Kunimi were on the floor, looking at something on Kunimi’s phone. Matsukawa was in an armchair with Hanamaki sitting beside him on the ground, talking in hushed tones and laughing. 

He couldn’t see Iwaizumi or Oikawa but not for long.

“Alright, who wants to lose against me in Mario kart?” Oikawa yelled out, coming into the room with a Switch, followed by Iwaizumi who was holding snacks and drinks.

“No one,” Hanamaki drawled from his position on the floor,” It’d be embarrassing to lose to you of all people.”

The team snickered at Oikawa’s indignant squawking while Iwaizumi set up the Switch. Kunimi volunteered himself to play against Oikawa and surprisingly won.

They spent most of the day playing Mario Kart and eating snacks. Kyoutani actually enjoyed himself. Spending time with the team wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

It helped that Yahaba wasn’t avoiding him anymore. Hell, he even learned that Yahaba had albinism. Luckily it was tamer.

The day was peaceful and fun. Then night came around so they all got their sleeping bags out and sat in a circle.

Oikawa had gone to the kitchen to keep all their leftovers in the fridge for breakfast tomorrow and came back with an empty bottle.

“Ladies and gentlemen-”

“There aren’t any girls here.” Kunimi pointed out. Kyoutani knew it was to piss Oikawa off. 

“It’s an expression, my little kouhai, maybe you need to pay more attention in your classes.” Oikawa retorted before clearing his throat.

“As I was saying, sleepovers have rituals that must be completed in order to be successful. One of them, the most popular and important one, is TRUTH OR DARE!”

“What are you, 14?” Iwaizumi grumbled. Oikawa put the bottle in the middle and moved to sit beside Iwaizumi and Hanamaki.

He turns to Iwaizumi with a shit-eating grin and says, “Why, are you scared?”

Kyoutani knew first hand how competitive Iwaizumi could be if provoked in the slightest so he wasn’t surprised when Iwaizumi moved to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on Kindaichi.

“Alright, Kindaichi, truth or dare?” Iwaizumi asked kindly. The whole team (Kyoutani included but like hell he’d mention that) had a soft spot for Kindaichi. The kid was just super earnest and hardworking.

Kindaichi seemed surprised the bottle landed on him and took a few moments before stammering out ‘truth.’

Iwaizumi was thinking about what to ask, his eyebrows furrowed when Oikawa piped up.

“Tell us if you have a crush on anyone!”

Kindaichi, who was already slightly blushing, became a whole-ass tomato. Kyoutani figured Oikawa wanted Kindaichi to confess to Kunimi. 

It was kind of funny how obvious Kindaichi had been. He was always by Kunimi’s side and took care of any issue he had. Not to mention that look he gives when he meets him.

“Uh...I- well, shouldn't Iwaizumi-san ask the question?” Kindaichi tried deflecting to no success. Once Oikawa wanted something, he would get it. It was annoying yet impressive.

“No no, it's fine, you can answer that question,” Guess Iwaizumi was done with Kindaichi’s pining as well.

“Um.. okay, well- yeah, I like some-”

“Ooooh, you gonna tell us the name or-”

“What- NO, that wasn’t the question!!” Kindaichi cut off Hanamaki before he could embarrass him any further. Unfortunately for Kindaichi, his senpais were not done teasing him.

It took Iwaizumi knocking all three third-years on the head before they could continue with the game.

The game just became more and more embarrassing. There were hot sauce shots, rapping the ABCs and sending selfies to ‘annoying brats who were too pathetic to be graced by such beauty’ along with a surprising confession of stealing someone’s toy in second grade.

Kyoutani couldn’t believe Watari could be so lawless. Truly horrid.

The game was going well till-

“Oooo Yaha-chan, your turn!”

Kyoutani doesn’t know Oikawa as well as Iwaizumi, hell, no one did. But he’s pretty sure Oikawa was being more gleeful than normal.

“Dare!” Everyone was intrigued at Yahaba saying dare, especially with Oikawa being the one to dare him.

Oikawa did an over-the-top enactment of his thinking, obviously because he never did it before hence the bad acting of it all, before snapping his fingers.

“I dare you,” Oikawa said pointing a finger at Yahaba, who was cutely surprised at it Kyoutani may add,” to play seven minutes in heaven with our lovely Kyouken-chan.”

Kyoutani’s brain melted.

He was going to be locked in a room, with his _crush._ Who is kind of- kind of not avoiding him.

The disbelief that Oikawa was actually helpful was in the back of his mind, though still prominent. He’s been alone with Yahaba before. Many times even. But after being avoided, his gay senses heightened to the nth degree and now all he can think about is,

Close proximity and Yahaba.

Luckily he was pulled out of his funk by Yahaba. Kind of fitting.

“Alright, I can do it,” Kyoutani could understand why Yahaba was calm about this. They were just friends so it shouldn’t be weird. What Kyoutani couldn’t understand was why Yahaba seemed like he was revving himself up for something.

_Oh shit._

Was he going to stop being friends with him? Talk to him about why he was mad?

Now Kyoutani was worried.

“Kyoutani, you coming?” Yahaba asked him, his hand held out.

Kyoutani replied with a gruff _yes_ and got up. He could not get his head out of the negative thoughts but he wasn’t about to show it.

He flipped off his teammates who were busy cheering and jeering while Oikawa got up to lead them to a room to use.

Oikawa led them into a guest room on the second floor. Yahaba walked in first, Kyoutani right behind him before Oikawa spoke up.

“Now, no canoodling, or I’ll have to call your parents,” Oikawa said with a cheery smile before shutting the door, preventing Kyoutani from cussing him out.

Kyoutani stays staring at the door, too afraid of what he’ll see if he turns around. Yahaba seemed content to let him be, evident by the shuffling he could hear.

But he knew he had to. He could hear Yahaba take a deep breath so he took it as a cue to turn around and talk to him.

Kyoutani turned to say something but was shut up.

_By Yahaba’s lips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you guys finally got that kiss huh *hee hee*
> 
> So as you guys can see the fic is nearing its end, another one or two chapters and I'll wrap the story up. Honestly so surreal to me ngl. This chapter is longer than normal so I hope that that isn't an issue for you guys because I really wanted to include the team dynamics as well as Kyoutani's stuff.
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader  
> mirxui on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYRqaK-w2mTAiJtZBoMu_Kg)


	7. Lovesick Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven minutes in heaven is actually heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos

Yahaba was freaking out. A good freak out. But still.

He was actually kissing Kyoutani. And it was so good. He was worried for a second when Kyoutani just stayed still but then his hands moved to Yahaba’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Yahaba moved his arms to wrap them around Kyoutani’s neck, pulling him closer than he already was. He couldn’t help but notice just how well they fit together. Their bodies slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle.

_God, he loved this._

Unfortunately, Yahaba had to pull away. He needed to talk to Kyoutani before he lost this random burst of courage that he got out of nowhere.

No, seriously, he decided he should confess to Kyoutani sometime today but then he had the nerve to walk in with a tank-top and ripped jeans. What did he want him to do, not kiss him?  
Yahaba pulled away, Kyoutani moving forward to chase his lips which made Yahaba feel giddy. If Kyoutani liked kissing him this much, then just _maybe_ he would like Yahaba, right? He put a finger on Kyoutani’s lips to slightly push him away before taking a deep breath.

He was going to properly explain his feelings and why he avoided him.

“I’msorryforavoidingyou,Ireallydidn’tmeantobutIsawthatgirlconfesstoyouwhichIknewyouwouldn’tsayyestocauseyou’regaybutitfreakedmeoutbecauseIlikeyouandwasn’tsureifIwantedtodateyousoIhadtofigurethatoutsoIavoidedyoubutnowIfigureditout-”

“What the fuck are you saying?”

Yahaba’s eyes stopped darting away to focus back on Kyoutani. Honestly, Yahaba would’ve laughed at the bewildered expression Kyoutani had on had it not been for the present scenario.

Okay, maybe Yahaba should’ve taken a deeper breath. So he did.

“I’m saying,” Yahaba said much slower, watching Kyoutani’s expression for any changes, “that I like you and want to date you.”

Kyoutani’s expression didn’t change, causing Yahaba’s heart to sink. He should’ve known better than to think that Kyoutani would want to date him. He wasn’t exactly the most fun person to be around and they only really connected in recent days.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to date me,” Yahaba said, moving backward. Kyoutani, who had been silent and wide-eyed suddenly snapped out of it, opening his mouth to say something but Yahaba beat him to it. He just didn’t think he could handle rejection to his face.

Yahaba put his hands up, backing away further, “Really, it’s fine and sorry for just kissing you like that, I-”

He was cut short by Kyoutani pulling him forward by his hand and hugging him.

“I like you too.”

Yahaba’s eyes widened like saucers before looking at Kyoutani.

“Wait. What?” he asked, eyes blinking, because he could not believe his ears.

Kyoutani let out a small chuckle, which did wonders to Yahaba’s heart before replying.

“I like you. For a long time, actually.” 

Yahaba blinked slowly, absorbing the words before a small smile and pink cheeks took over.  
“So um... Would you like to date me?” Yahaba asked in a small voice, bringing his face closer to Kyoutani and looping his arms around his neck again.

Kyoutani pecked him on his lips before letting out a _yes_ , prompting Yahaba to kiss him. Kyoutani chuckled at the enthusiasm and kissed him back just as passionately.

They kissed for quite a while before Kyoutani pulled away, making Yahaba whine. Kyoutani let out a small yet wicked smile before pecking Yahaba on his cheek. He kept pecking him till he reached his ear.

“I’m so hot that you don’t know what to do, huh?” Yahaba could hear the amusement in his voice clear as day.

“Okay, nevermind we’re breaking up.” Yahaba pushed Kyoutani away before turning and walking to the bed. He didn’t even need to look at Kyoutani to know that he found this funny.

_Why did the jerk even need to remember that?_

Yahaba felt callous hands wrap around his waist, slowly pulling him back till he hit a solid chest. Not giving Kyoutani the satisfaction that he liked this, he crossed his arms and turned his face away.

Kyoutani nuzzled Yahaba’s neck as if to pacify him. 

“It’s okay. I like that you find me so irresistible.” Yahaba humphed at his words; he did not need to be called out like this.

“Besides,” Yahaba’s ears perked up, “I find you really fucking pretty.”

Yahaba felt glee fill him up at the admission. He never really thought of himself as something special so it felt nice to hear that his _boyfriend_ found him attractive.

Yahaba turned to look at Kyoutani, a teasing smile on his face before cooing, “Aww, you do have a soft side.”

Kyoutani pushed him away, “Oh fuck off.”

Yahaba knew Kyoutani wasn’t actually angry at him, evident by the twitch of his lips.

“So do you think we need to tell those guys about us?” Kyoutani asked, pointing a finger at the door behind him.

Yahaba knew what would await them if they told their teammates about them. Just as he knew that Oikawa picked Kyoutani to be with him in this room for a specific reason.   
Yahaba could feel his grin as he thought about what he wanted to do. 

Was it petty and stupid? Yes.

Did Yahaba want to do it for the hell of it? Also yes.

After a few more minutes, Oikawa came and opened the door. 

“Sooo, did you two have fun here?” Oikawa asked, eyebrows wiggling. 

“Yeah, it was fine,” Yahaba answered nonchalantly as Kyoutani shrugged. They both moved back to the living room, leaving Oikawa stunned for a moment before he followed them.

“Are you sure it was just fine?”

“Yes, we are Oikawa-san.”

“But-”

This back and forth went on until they reached the living room. Everyone was sitting on their rolled-out sleeping bags, talking with one another. Hanamaki and Matsukawa also joined in with Oikawa in asking about what happened, nearly immediately shut down by Iwaizumi.

The rest of the sleepover went by peacefully. Or as peacefully as they could considering its Seijoh. They watched movies and decided to play a game where the first one to sleep would have to drink a smoothie that the winner would decide the contents of.

Kunimi, to no one’s surprise, lost and Hanamaki, who had won, decided to give him a bread and bacon smoothie topped with ketchup. Suffice to say, no one really had an appetite after that so they all decided to go home.

Yahaba immediately pulled out his phone upon reaching home to shoot a quick message.

_**Seijoh GC**_

Yahaba: btw me and kyoutani are dating now  
Oikawa: MFER I KNEW IT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus ends the tale.
> 
> Okay but seriously I'm so fucking happy right now. This is my first multi-chapter fic and I actually stuck with it and just having so many people support it by reading it, giving it kudos, and commenting on it. I'm in disbelief. I am planning on writing more so please consider sticking around for that.
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanGirlConfes12)
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader  
> mirxui on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYRqaK-w2mTAiJtZBoMu_Kg)


End file.
